Twisted Wonderland
by SiriuslyMioner
Summary: What if Alice was A boy? What if the queen was a cheery teenager? The mouse a small girl? The rabbit a teenage girl? The chesire cat a perverted man? Find out! RATING MAY GO UP DEPENING ON HOW THE STORY GOES
1. Prolog

The little white rabbit. It teases runs everywhere. Waiting to be caught. That's my job. Alice's job. Kill the rabbit. But I can't yet. I only have my being not my name. But that's what I came here to get. To get to Wonderland and find the rabbit. Find my name. My reason for existence is to find the rabbit. To find my name to kill it. But it's hard to do. Hard to find. Hard to exist while searching with no real reason. But you learn to live with it. But I still went down to rabbit hole.

_Ok well I didn't really like this prolog because I didn't really know what to write. But it was pretty fun to write_

_Tee-hee! _

_**I hear**_**t you**

_KALIE _


	2. Chapter 1 Who claims to be Alice? Part 1

**Twisted Wonderland**

Chapter 1: Who claims to be Alice?

The hole was filled with things. The bunny hole has so many little toys. Pianos, Dolls, Couches, chairs, and plates. But it also has my favorite toy Knifes. They have a glint to them a gleam a longing one. But I fell to fast to stop. To touch the longing items that needed attention. I landed with a thud slowly lousing consciousness and falling into the darkness seeping into me.

I groaned. My back ached and I wanted to stretch. To relieve the pain make the feeling go away. But I couldn't move. Strong big warm hands completely wrapped around me. It pulled me closer and purred.

"Alice" The voice purred and breathed down my neck. Hot sensitive and heavy. It made me shiver making my back even worse. I arched my back trying to move away and it didn't work.

"Are you awake Alice" The voice whispered into my ear as I nodded feeling the hands slowly leaving me the air suddenly getting colder and darker. The mattress slowly creaked from the shifting weight.

"Alice is awake!" The voice yelled again causing me to jump from the sudden noise groan slowly sitting up and whimpering from the ache I forgot about. You smile softly showing me that you aren't just a voice but a cat person. Long blonde hair and black cat ears. I stand up brushing off the invisible dirt as you slowly lean down to reach my height and tug your ears receiving a frown.

"There real Alice" You whisper almost leaning into me as I nod but don't say a word slowly sitting back down on the bed watching a man walk in and frown at you but just stare blankly at me. The man has shoulder length black hair and pitch black eyes that make me stare. Completely letting them absorb me and soak me in slowly tearing me apart. You sigh "Yell Alice has awoken. So I'm Cheshire but most people call me Cheshire cat and that's Hatter but he's crazy so mad hatter is correct" I nod again trying to avoid talking. But it didn't work at all.

_OH MY GOSH I worked really hard on this chapter so I hopes you likes a lot! Sorry I'm really hyper and I really did work hard So yeah tell bad points but my mistakes and my good points. But nothing to mean!_

_**I heart you**_

_KALIE_


	3. Chapter 2 Who claims to be Alice? Part 2

Twisted Wonderland

Chapter 2

Who claims to be Alice? Part 2

Refusing to talk is hard when asked questions.

"Are you sure your Alice?" The hatter asked looking me up and down investigating every inch of my body.I shrugged slowly looking the hatter in the eyes and slowly inching to the left.

"It's a yes or no question kid!" The hatter yelled.

"It's a maybe" I growled. The Hatters eyes widened along with the Chesire cats.

"You're a boy!" The chesire cat giggled.

"Yes and my names Alec " I snapped standing up to match the hatters eyes as he leaned forward to intimdate me and I smiled feeling my cheeks heat up and go red.

"B-but if you prefer Alice th-that's fine" I stuttered pushing the hatter away from me and turning my head.

"well time to meet the queen!" You didn't even need to turn you could hear the grin on the cat mans face.

The gate to the queens castle was a huge black heart. I studied it all the swirls and lines. The hatter stopped and stood as I studied the heart.

"What do you think the heart stands for" The hatter whispered putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Depression, agony, betrayal" I muttered and looked up at the hatter who grinned down at me.

"That's exactly what I thought now come on time for you to meet the queen" The hatter smilled and tugged me into the big red castle.

"Who is this!" A voice yelled and I spun around. That wasn't the queen right?

**TA-DA CHAPTER 2 AND CHAPTER 3 IN THE SAME DAY! YAY!**

**I HEART YOU  
KALIE**


	4. Chapter 3 The 'queen'

Twisted wonderland

Chapter 3

The 'queen'

"Who is that!" A voice yelled and I spun around. It was a man who looked to be around 20 with bright red hair and a pink suit on. He was obviously talking about me.

I smiled and bowed slightly "I'm Alice may I ask who you are you pink freak". The man snarled at me and frowned.

"Don't talk to me like that I'm the king"  
"Oh? I've only heard of the Queen sir I'm sorry" I smiled again and the king smiled back.

"It's fine you are Alice after all!" The kings voice purked up "Since your Alice you may call me Will"  
I nodded "Short for William?"

"Yes Hatter please take our friend Alice to his new room"  
The hatter nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Bye Will I'll see you later right?"  
"Yes" With that the king walked away into a huge door.

The hatter didn't move just held my hand and then turned to me.

"Jacob" Was all he said as he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Huh?" I asked leaning into him making me blush and all of the servents and guests going by look at us.

"My name It's Jacob okay? So call me that and I'll call you Alec….is that okay?"

I grinned and let go of his hand to hug him wrapping my arms around his neck causeing him to jump and slam into the wall from shock at the touch.

"yeah its perfect! Perfect! Jacob" I pulled my arms away and blushed noticeing what I had just done.

Jacob cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well come on Alec time to go to your room" Jacob was obviously not making eye contact with me but I smiled.

"of course lets go Jacob"

**Okay I must admit this chapter sucked but I luvs writeing this story so don't be mad at me! I wrote 4 chapter today so give me a break. Tell me what u thought of it good and bad but nothing to mean.**

**I HEART YOU GUYS!**

**Kalie**


	5. Chapter 4 a 'small' favor

Twisted Wonderland

Chapter 4 A 'small' Favor

The next morning I had to talk to Will again.

"Alice!" He yelled cheerfully when he says me and I mentally face palmed. It was 6 in the morning how was he so awake?  
"Hi" I mumbled rubbing my eyes and slowly waved my hand. He didn't seem to notice I was still asleep as the guards pushed me into a bowing position and he came over crouched down and pushed me chin l

"I need a favor" He said. It was depressing. Doing favors for other people that is. What does anyone get out of it.

"Depends on what it is" I sighed involuntarily leaning toward the man in front of me.

"I need you to kill a rabbit" He pulled his hand away from me causing me to slightly fall as he got up.

"White rabbit!" I yelled jumping up and you could hear the silent chuckle of Jacob and the dry giggle of that cat guy.

"y-yes" Will looked started at my sudden excitement but I didn't notice at the moment I just giggled and they all stared.

"Perfect! He was a witness" I smiled brightly "Where is he?"

"Well" I heard Jacob say behind me "Were not sure" . I almost groaned but paused as the cat giggled again.

"Tell me now dammit!" I yelled and the cat paused and stared at me.

"No but I can give you a hint!" The cat giggled slipping a hand around my waist. I slightly blushed but ignored it all the same.

"Okay" I breathed out slowly and watched him feeling the cats other arm slip around my waist.

"Find the mouse he'll lead you to the little bunny" The cat giggled again. That stupid giggle it made me mentally cringe when I heard it. But I was suppost to be innocent so I couldn't fight back just blush and stutter.

"O-okay" I stuttered slightly on purpose and the cat looked pleased released me and proofed away. Jacob turned to me and I turned to Will.

"Where's the mouse?" I asked no need to stutter anymore.

"Garden" Jacob snapped out. Will seemed confused and then nodded. I sighed and then grinned.

"Well Hatter lets go" I said walking out the door the hatter following.

"As you wish Alice"

**TA DA It took me a week to write this cuz I was so freakin busy with homework my math teacher is soooo mean! Okay so anyways I hoped u liked check out my profile for some info that I really need a lot of people to read so I'm putting this on my other stories too! I hope you look at it and respond and no I'm not a creeper! **

**I HEART YOU  
KALIE**


	6. Chapter 5 the mouse

Twisted Wonderland

Chapter 5

The mouse

The garden is big and sloppy. It's covered with trees that have branches in every direction and bushes that seem to get larger by the second.

"Um where do we start?" I asked Jacob and he looked the garden across left to right and I dreaded the question instantly. The only reason I asked was so I could see his eyes. His black eyes that from the second I meet him have been absorbing me and tearing me about in the nicest way possible. Making me fall in love. But I couldn't not after all the bad things I had done. Not after the blood and pain. It wasn't appropriate to feel happy.

"Oi! Alec" Jacob yelled and I smiled.

"Sorry I got lost in thought" I giggled and he nodded.

"We don't need to go in just call for her" I gapped at Jacob and he turned away breathing in deeply.

"She'll just come out? Are you serious?"

"yes I'll yell just stay here"  
"Okay"  
"HEY MOUSE ITS HATTER GET YOU ASS OUT HERE!"Jacob yelled and I just stared at the garden waiting for some women to walk out. But instead what came out was a little girl. She looked close to the age of 5 and had black hair with gray mouse ears and I giggled. She was just to cute to be harmful.

"What do you want hatter?" The little girl squeaked not taking her eyes off me and Jacob growled pulling me close to him.

"Leave him alone Kate" Jacob growled and the girl dropped her gaze sighing.

"Seriously Jacob what do you want?" The little girl Kate snapped and I could feel Jacobs soundless deep breath.

"I need to know where the White Rabbit is" Jacob barked out and the girl giggled.

"He's at the caterpillar's his home got destroyed and he had to move there for the time being"  
"Oh well thank you" Jacob paused and started to turn away dragging me with him but the girl cleared her throat and Jacob snapped his head around making sure I didn't look.

"Who's the stranger?" The girl squeaked her voice loud but shaky

"Alice He's gonna kill that precious Rabbit of yours" Jacob snarled looking forward again pulling me along ignoring the sound of crying and tears. We had to find the rabbit still.

**Okay! So theres that I am going to try and update everyday this week and If I don't I'll do triple or double updates depending on my mood. I have vacation this week so I can update whenever. I HAVE DELETED SOME OF MY OTHER STORYS SO IF YOU READ ANOTHER ONE TOO I WOULD CHECK! If you have any requests for me to write put them in a review or inbox me because I will write it unless I get like a bunch then it might take a while. The request can be anything from a book to anime but if I have never read the book or seen whatever it is I will reply to you saying so. Thanks!**

**I love you!**

**SiriuslyMioner **


End file.
